Orange Bulbmin
The Orange Bulbmin is a Bulbmin subspecies introduced in Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze. It sometimes appears instead of other Bulbmin in caves. Appearance The Orange Bulborb appears as a miniature Orange Bulborb with a orangish stem growing out of its forehead, not unlike a Pikmin stem. The flower is yellow, like other Bulbmin in the game. Behavior Like other Bulbmin, Orange Bulbmin hunt in packs, with an adult Bulbmin acting as the leader. The adult is hostile, and will notice you easier than other Bulbmin adults. Special abilities The younger Orange Bulbmin are more strategic than other Pikmin, and often sneak up from behind enemies when left idle. They attack, and are hard to shake off. Like other Bulbmin, they are immune to elemental hazards and can't be brought up to the surface. =Pikmin: Dimensional Breach= Orange Bulbmin reappear in Pikmin: Dimensional Breach as one of the many new Bulbmin breeds. They are only immune to Fire, Poison, Electricity, and Sand, but they retain their cautious nature from Revenge of the Darkfreeze, and in fact they improved upon it, automatically dodging enemy attacks even without being ordered by the Dodge Whistle. They can now be taken to the surface, but as they have no Onion, they have to be stored in the SS Drake. Orange Bulbmin can now be created by feeding a Juvenile Orange Bulborb a few Green Pikmin. Adult Orange Bulbmin will also roll out of the way of Pikmin thrown on top of them, unless the Captain attacks from behind. Notes in Dimensional Breach Olimar's Notes Orange Bulbmin. '' :''Parasiticus Pikminicus Orangium. '' :''Pikmin family. :This loathsome creature is in fact a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a juvenile Orange Bulborb. Unlike Pikmin that nest in Onions, this parasitic relative spends its life inside the body of a host, usually a bulborb. Juveniles fall in line and mimic the actions of their parent until maturing to full independence. This particular variety retains the high-strung nature of its non-infected counterpart. Although they don't share their cousins' nocturnal nature, they are keen on attackers and will dodge if need be. Louie's Notes Cut the adult's savory steaks from its rump, rub with allspice and salt, and tenderize until it is nice and soft. Grill until the meat is pink in the middle, and apply a helping or two of garlic butter to taste. Sagittarius' Notes Surprisingly, even the adult can be subdued with the right frequency of whistle. Try not to make any noise when it's asleep, as it may get startled and attack. The children don't have this problem, and in fact they make perfect lapdogs. Libra's Notes As with the Orange Bulborb, this creature's Halloween colors are ideal for party masks and coats, if treated well. The Pikmin buried in the spine provides enough skin for a nice glove, but I feel bad turning a Pikmin into clothes..." Charlie's Notes ''Attack from behind to gain the advantage! The creature dodges if you aim at the eyeballs. Don't let its demeanor fool you; a quick whistle can recruit the juveniles! Derrick's Notes The Pikmin inside should be uprooted and chopped finely with a copper knife. The chopped Pikmin, when blended with the Nectar found in common grasses or carried by Honeywisps, makes for a delicious energy drink for a long night's work.